Vanished
by WriterKC
Summary: It had been 3 years since she last had contact with him. 3 years since he put his papers in. 3 years since he told her he loved her and then vanished. For 3 years she thought he had abandoned her. Until a horrifying case changes her beliefs on why he left all together and leaves the squad racing to find him, hoping they're not too late


A/N: A different "Something happened to Elliot" story, except this one is set in the summer because I'm sick of the cold. I've lost inspiration for Gifts You Can't Buy as I was sick when I wrote it and I had a crappy Christmas so I thought it would be best to just start over. I also had Noah's grandmother in that story as being a decent person since it was written before she kidnapped him, so this one I will not have them in. My last 2 stories have kinda revolved around him and I wanted one that was mainly about Elliot and Olivia.

Set in season 15, so no Noah, but Olivia is the sergeant.

Disclaimer: If I owned anything...there wouldn't be a need for 'something happened to Elliot' fanfictions because he never would have left. So since there is, nope I don't own anything..I'm just a college student who loves writing and watching SVU :p

"Liv...Liv...Olivia….Sarge...favorite partner?" Olivia rolls her eyes at her partner's attempts to wake her up and get her attention. She first notices she's still in her office and must have fallen asleep at her desk. It takes her a moment to remind herself of her surroundings and focus to form a coherent sentence.

"Wha-sorry Nick, I didn't mean to fall asleep" He looks at her with deep concern.

"You haven't slept much since the trial have you?" She laughs through exhaustion and tears.

"The truth, I haven't slept much at all since last year" He helps her to the couch and pulls her into a friendly hug.

"Nightmares?"

"I can't get him out of my head Nick...I know he can't get to me, I know he's in jail but-"

"He's haunting you?" She swallows back more tears, not wanting to break down. The only person she's truly broken down in front of was Elliot, and he was gone. The thought made her want to cry more.

"I'm so tired of being scared, I just want to sleep and I want this to not be real you know? I'm a cop, I'm the leader of a unit...I shouldn't be scared to sleep or to be alone."

"Liv...you're human, you can't beat yourself up about this. It's not your fault, and we're all here for you, you know that. No one thinks your weak. Not a bit. You're the strongest person I know partner, and I've got your back." His words seem to cut through the wall she's holding up and she fails to hold in a sob, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"That's what he said." Nick is confused.

"Lewis...said that to you? Liv I think-"

"No, god no..I meant Elliot.

"Your old partner?"

"Yeah." She smiles tearfully at the memory. "About 10 years ago, I was assaulted while working undercover in a prison. He tried and tried to get me to talk to him for months before I finally broke down and told him."

"Sounds like he was a good man."

"God when you say it like that it sounds like he's dead...who am I kidding, he may as well be. I haven't spoken to him in 3 years." Her tone is bitter, but he knows she's more heartbroken than angry.

"You want some company tonight? Maybe Fin or I should stay with you." Her old self would have laughed at that and said no, that she was fine, she could take care of herself and didn't need a babysitter. But she hadn't gotten a decent night sleep in a year, and as much as she hated to admit it...being alone in her apartment terrified her.

"This is..this is gonna sound pathetic-"

"There's nothing pathetic about needing someone Liv, especially after going through something so traumatic. Come on we can order takeout, watch some stupid movie and I'll be right on the couch if you need me.

"You know I never realized just how similar you two were until now with your protectiveness..your selflessness..your-"

"Stubbornness? Ability to drive you insane?" They both laugh at that.

"I swear it's like Elliot picked his own replacement."

"Maybe he did, so you wouldn't miss him so much? His way of looking out for you."

"Well that part didn't work, because I still miss him like crazy. He would have killed him you know? Elliot Stabler would have choked every last breath out of William Lewis for what he did to me...he would have saved me, I know he would have."

"I'm..sorry I didn't sooner."

"It's not your fault, I don't blame any of you, you know I...can't even blame Elliot. I've tried but I can't" She tries to stand up, stumbling from exhaustion.

"Let me take you home-"

"I can't...Nick I can't go back to that apartment, ok. You want the truth...I don't think I'll ever feel safe there again."

"Liv-"

"I should have moved in with Brian..you know..he wanted me to but I didn't want to give Lewis that satisfaction of running me out of my own home. I shouldn't have been so stubborn." She scoffed. "Course now it's too late, Brian's off getting his needs met by prostitutes and I'm scared to be alone. He's already won."

"No he hasn't. Look I'll take you back to my place, you can stay as long as you need."

"Don't you have Zara this weekend? I wouldn't want to impose on your time together."

"Maria took her to DC, until the custody trial. She's convinced I couldn't provide a suitable home because of my work schedule but apparently she can even though she could be deployed at anytime."

"Nick that's awful, I'm so sorry."

"Guess that's another thing I have in common with Stabler huh? Can't keep a family together." She knows he's hurting and that the remark wasn't an intentional jab against Elliot..but she feels defensive of her former partner, the man who still has her heart after 3 years.

"It's the job Nick, Elliot tried...he was an incredible father, a loyal husband. He was-"

"I'm sorry Liv, I shouldn't have said that..I know how much he meant to you." His words are true, but he's been a good partner too, and she doesn't want him to forget that.

"Hey, you're important to me too. I'll help you through this, you know that. I've got your back just as much as you've got mine."

"Yeah I know." She's surprised to see tears in his eyes and decides they both need comfort tonight.

"You know what, you're right. I'm hungry and exhausted and takeout and a stupid movie sounds great." They must have been talking for awhile because most of their co-workers had gone home.

"Let me guess, chinese?"

"You know me quite well."

They're both half asleep on the couch when the phone rings.

"Benson."

"Liv where are you." Fin's voice sounds worried. "I went to your apartment but you weren't there."

"Sorry Fin, I'm at Nick's, I had to get away from there for the night, what's up."

"Are you sitting down?"

"Fin...you're scaring me, what's going on, did Lewis escape?"

"No baby-girl he's locked up for good. It's the case Amanda and I have been working."

"You have a lead?" They had been trying for weeks to find out who was behind the disappearances of 5 ex-cops and their families. All precincts in Manhattan were on high alert, and SVU got involved after their former captain called and said he had been receiving threats. Someone was detonating their homes, so far killing 3 children. But no other bodies had been found.

"Yeah...and before I tell you this, is Nick there? You're not alone are you? Wake him up."

"Fin I'm fine, we're in the living room. Just tell me what on earth is going on.

"There was a bombing 3 years ago, similar MO...in Queens. Happened in May 2011."

"Fin-" Her blood runs cold and she feels a chill down her spine. "Who-who was it?" she fails to keep the shakiness out of her voice and walks into the kitchen, so she doesn't wake Nick up. "Just tell me."

"House was completely destroyed, and only 2 bodies were found.. Both nearly unrecognizable. It was considered an accident until today, they looked into it and looked at the victims' dental records to try to identify them."

She can't breathe, and she's shaking so hard against the counter that a dish falls onto the floor and she nearly drops her phone. Holding onto it with a death grip.

"Woman and her son, who was only about 3 years old. Rest of the family was nowhere to be found."

"Did they identify them?"

"Yeah..they did Liv and-"

"Fin please, just tell me…"

"Kathy and Eli Stabler." She falls to the floor, her phone shattering beside her. The last thing she remembers is Nick running into the kitchen and calling for a bus before she succumbs to unconsciousness.

A/N: short chapter to start but they will get longer.


End file.
